Princess Luna
|-|Princess Luna= |-|Nightmare Moon= |-|Vice Principal Luna= Summary Princess Luna is the sister of Princess Celestia, and the Princess of the Night. Initially ruling side by side with her sister, Luna grew jealous of Celestia's greater appeal, her negative emotions transforming her into Nightmare Moon. After being defeated during the Season 1 premiere and reverting back to her original form, Luna becomes a recurring character, becoming much more popular after Twilight Sparkle helps her learn how to more easily socialize with her subjects. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 10-B Name: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Vice Principal Luna in Equestria Girls Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Alicorn, Human in Equesteria Girls Age: Over 3,000 years old. Powers & Abilities: Flight, powerful Magic equivalent to that of her sister's, Shapeshifting to a high degree (Can completely change her size and appearance, can become seemingly anything she wants, even several ponies at the same time or inanimate objects), Weather Manipulation (In the form of storm clouds, lightning generation, thunder generation, and wind generation), Resistance to mind manipulation (after Nightmare Moon), Resistance to Possession (after Nightmare Moon), Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Intangibility (as Nightmare Moon), Dream Manipulation (Via Dream Duty), Life Creation (Can turn Toy Spiders into real spiders), Longevity | Has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality manipulation at least, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated Princess Celestia in battle. Can move around celestial objects such as the sun and moon with ease) | Solar System level (Defeated Discord) | Human level Speed: Relativistic (Reacted to the beam emitted by the Elements of Harmony, which reached the moon in seconds) | At least Relativistic | Average Human Lifting Strength: Stellar | Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System class | Human Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived being blasted to the moon. Can withstand attacks from Celestia, was only defeated by the Elements of Harmony) | Solar System level | Human level Stamina: Above Average Range: Solar System level. She can move the Sun at will | Thousands of kilometers, can reach the moon with a beam in order to banish others. Standard Equipment: Herself, the Elements of Harmony. Intelligence: Slightly above average, can be more wise than she initially seems Weaknesses: Can be a bit socially awkward | The Elements of Harmony Key: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon | Elements of Harmony | Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls counterpart) '''Notes: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 10 Category:Adults Category:Humans